Bites from ticks, including but not limited to Ixodid ticks, are a risk in many parts of this country and elsewhere. In the past and presently, dressing in long sleeves and long pants tucked into socks is recommended to help prevent ticks from gaining access to the body. There are also pesticides and repellents currently available for protection. Additionally, barrier devices are known, such as the "Protective Article Of Clothing" shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,215 to C. J. McIlquham, which is designed to protect the wearer from arachnids and crawling insects. While apparently offering protection, this article of clothing appears to be cumbersome and somewhat burdensome to wear. Further, it may involve the use of tick repellent as well.
The "Tick repellent belt" shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,950 to J. R. Burgeson involves wearing a belt that acts as a barrier and a trap and which is to be worn around the waist with pants that have closed cuffs. It will be seen that this and the preceding device require a considerable amount of associated clothing coverage for effective results.
It is believed that no device is available which serves as a barrier and trap for small crawling creatures and which is designed to be worn on the limbs (legs and arms) allowing the user to wear shorts and other warm weather attire while offering a considerable degree of protection.